Takumi's Racing Secret
by AnimeDude8
Summary: Takumi has a racing secretand he is going to tell Iggy and Iketani.But is the secret really true?Warning:Stupidity and strangeness inside.Oneshot.


This is a weird story that just doesn't make sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Initial D

One night , Takumi was racing K.T since he wanted revenge with Takumi...

'Screeeechh'

"Shit!..how could I have lost AGAIN?"K.T thought to himself.

"I wonder what makes him such a good driver?"

"Maybe I'll do some reserch on him"K.T said.

_The next morning_

"I bet that everybody wants to know how I drive so good"Takumi said to Iggy.

"Sooo...what MAKES you a good driver, Tak?"asked Iggy jumping up and down.

"Well..."

"EH?EH?" Iggy said impatiently stopping Takumi from telling his secret.

"I'm trying to tell you,okay?Well..."Takumi said .

"Shut up, Tak. I am trying too look at some sexy-looking girls...tell me later"Iggy said drooling.

"Uh...I guess I will see you at work..."Takumi said disgusted.

_At the gas station_

"Are you serious,Iggy?"Iketani said.

"Yep.He promised me that he would tell me what makes him so good in racing" Iggy replied proudly.

"Hey Tak! Could you tell me your racing secret?"Iketani asked.

"Sure" Takumi replied.

"Hey! A customer!"Iggy replied as he ran as fast as he could to the customer.

_After work was done,Takumi went home..._

"Hey dad!...dad?"Takumi said as he entered his small home.

"Maybe he's out somewhere getting drunk or something..."Takumi thought.

'Dinggg' The doorbell rang.

"Hey maybe it's dad!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Bunta said drunkily.

"Are you okay, dad?"Takumi said.

"Who are you?"Bunta replided

"It's me, Takumi...your son."

"Impossible...since when did I have a damn son?"

"Whaaa?"

"You are cuuute"Bunta said to Takumi.

"Um...dad?...First of all, I'm not a girl, and secondly, I think you're drunk."Takumi said shocked.

"Ahh...I'm not talking about you..."Bunta said.

"Great..' Takumi mumbled.

"...You're damn ugly!".Bunta said to finish off his sentence.

"Damn you dad and go to hell!"Takmi said angry.

_"When will my dad be back to normal?"_Takumi thought to himself.

"I'mmmm tiredddd..."Bunta said, then falling on the floor snoring as he slept.

"Whoaa dad, I didn't know that you snored when you sleep! And you snore loudly!"Takumi whispered.

_The next morning..._

"TAKUMI!...WHY WAS I SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR?"Bunta shouted to Takumi.

"Um...You were dru...errr..it's a long story,dad" Takumi said.

"I WANT SOME MORE DETAILS TAKUMI!"Bunta yelled.

"Wait!...I got you some nitros and turbo boosters for your AE86"Takumi lied to change the subject.

"Really?Are you lying?"Bunta said interested.

"Yes!...Yeah!Um..they are in the garage.where the shelves are."Takumi said.

"Um..Takumi?..We don't have a garage,Takumi!Takumi?Takumi?"Bunta said.

But Takumi was already at the gas station for work in one second flat.

"Hey Iggy and Iketani!I will now tell you my racing secret...

"REALLY?"They both replied.

"Yep" Takumi said.

"Yes"They both replied.

"Okay, here I go..."

"And?.."Iggy and Iketani said happily as they both danced since Takumi was going to tell hem what his racing secret was.

"...Before I race,"Takumi said.

"Go on,we're listening"Iggy said in front of Iketani.

"...I always..."Takumi said

"Yes!YES!"They both said.

"...fart ten times in a row,"

"Coolllllll!"They both said.

"burp 30 times too,"Takumi said proudly.

"And..." Iggy and Iketani said.

"...pick my butt for 20 minutes non-stop, pick my nose for 15 minutes non-stop,pick my ears for 40 minutes non-stop...and the final ingredient is..."Takumi said.

"Yesss!"Said Iggy and Iketani.

"...do the disco for two hours non-stop"Takumi said.

"That's all!..but don't tell anyone else"Takumi replied.

"That simple?"Iggy and Iketani said in shockness!

"I'm going to do that when I race!"Iketani said.

"Me too,when I start to race!"Iggy said

_" I can't beleive they believed me..."_ Takumi thought._" I wonder if they'll really do it..."_

_At nighttime._

"I'm going to race K.T and K.Y so..."Iketani said.

So he farted ten times in a row,burped 30 times non-stop, picked his butt for 20 minutes non-stop, picked his nose for 15 minutes, picked his ears for 40 minutes and did the disco for two hours non-stop.

And boy, did he have fun doing it!

So first he beated K.T for his first time.

Then he beated K.Y for the first time.

Then Jonrou Kawai for his first time.

Then Tohru Matsushi for his first time.

Then Kyoichi Sudoh for his first time.

Then Seiji Iwaki for his first time.

Then Daiki Ninomiya for his first time.

Then he beat Takumi Fujiwara for his first time.

-AnimeDude8


End file.
